


Persona Chatfic Because Why Not?

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro And Amada Ken are cousins, Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Chatting & Messaging, Multi, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, They are all alive, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Kirijo Mitsuru/Sanada Akihiko, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Family Time - 4:00 pm**

**Tiny:** Hello.

**Boyf:** You’re in school right now, aren’t you?

**Tiny:** No, coming home now.

**OwO:** Oh, okay.

**OwO:**

**OwO:** Who changed my name?

**Tiny:**

**Boyf:**

**Cat.:**

**Inn and Out:**

**Indeed:**

**Food:**

**Fluffso:**

**Mascot:**

**I’m Famous?:**

**Blue:**

  
  


**Brown:**

**Junpei Bullying Time:**

**Trashman:**

**The Boss:**

**Ace Defective:**

**Do Ya See Me Shinji?:**

**Yeah:**

**wow code:**

  
  


**I speak for the dog:**

**Toaster:**

**OwO:** Literally no one?

**Tiny:** In recent news. I just got home. I’m going to sleep now.

**Boyf:** …

**Boyf:** He’s sleeping on my lap he’s so adorable.

**OwO:** He’s your boyfriend though?

**Boyf:** Yes, but he’s so damn adorable I just can’t.

**Trashman:** Yeah okay then.

**Blue:** By the way, I don’t think we’ve officially met Goro yet?

**Boyf:** No, you haven’t.

**Brown:** Are you in Inaba?

**Boyf:** Yes, I’m living with Yu, Yosuke, and Ren because I moved here from Tokyo to resume being a detective.

**The Boss:** I see.

**I speak for the dog:** Aren’t we all visiting Inaba soon?

**Yeah:** Yeah

**I speak for the dog:** Then we can meet you soon!

**Boyf:** Yes, it seems so.

  
  


**I Lived Bitch - 5:00 pm**

**Goro Akechi:**

**Goro Akechi:** Ren.

**Ren Amamiya:** Yes?

**Goro Akechi:** What in the _HECC_ are you doing?

**Ren Amamiya:** Wdym?

**Goro Akechi:** I smell smoke! What are you doing?!

**Ren Amamiya:** Why do you think it’s me??

**Goro Akechi:** We’re the only ones home.

**Ren Amamiya:** No.

**Ren Amamiya:** Father is doing something idk.

**Goro Akechi:** Oh, alright.

  
  


**Family Time** **\- 5:10**

**Tiny:** _@OwO_ What are you doing Father?

**OwO has changed their name to Father!**

**Father:** Burning something.

**Tiny:** Inside??

**Father:** Yes.

**Tiny:** Okay.

  
  


**Thieves in a Palac** **e - 5:55 pm**

**hhack:** What’s up?

**Detective Boi:** What in the _FUCK_ is he burning?

**hhack:** What?

**Protag:** Wrong chat, but I went into the basement and he was burning one of those Jack frost big plushies or something.

**Detective Boi:** What the _FUCK_?

**Protag:** Yeah idk.

**hhack:** Wait Goro, u in Inaba w/ Ren?

**Detective Boi:** Perhaps.

**FISTS OF FURY:** Well now I know how to get everyone together now I know where you live.

**A r t:** Ah, yes. We will be visiting soon, correct?

**Fight Me:** Yep!

**Flooooof:** I’m very excited!

**FISTS OF FURY:** As am I.

**Cat?:** Ren, Goro, Yu has been calling you for10 minutes.

**Protag:** Oh.

**Detective Boi:** Alright. See you all soon.

**FISTS OF FURY:** Right, we should all be going.

**Everyone has gone offline!**


	2. Author is back from the dead

**Goro Akechi - Ken Amada 3:00 am**

**Goro Akechi:** You know, I’m pretty sure we’ve already met before?

**Ken Amada:** Yeah. Your mom was my mom’s sister, right?

**Goro Akechi:** Yeah, that’s right.

**Ken Amada:** Yeah.

**Goro Akechi:**

**Ken Amada:**

**Ken Amada:** So that means we’re cousins.

**Goro Akechi:** Yeah, this has gotten awkward.

**Ken Amada:** Yeah.

**Ken Amada:** Can’t wait to reintroduce myself to you though.

**Goro Akechi:** Yeah.

**Family Time - 3:00pm**

**Tiny:** Lmao my friends are here??

**Boyf:** Guess who’s out and won’t be coming back!

**Cat.:** _ Goro. :). _

**Boyf:** Ren, I love you, but get Morgana.

**Cat.:** What?! No! You get over here!

**Boyf:** No thanks.

**Tiny:** Lmao I’ll get him.

**Boyf:** Thanks, Ren!

**Tiny:** Np, tell me when the trial’s over, it’s intermission, right?

**Boyf:** Yes, it is. I’ll tell you when I’m coming home. See you~

**Tiny:** See you too! Love you~

**Father:** Wow, love.

**Trashman:** Hey, partner, Ren’ll be occupied for a while go back to sleep, because we all know you need to.

**Father:** Okay Yosuke~

**Trashman:** you’re as bad as them

  
  


**And Now On The News - 4:10pm**

**Meat:** Do you guys want to hang out today?

**Grace:** Yes, but what about Yu and Yosuke? They have a day off and I’m sure they’d both like to spend the day with Ren.

**Trashcan:** nah, Ren and Goro’s friends are here for like, a week, so we’re good

**Detective Boi?:** So we’re meeting up at the park, like usual?

**Bowlcut:** Yes.

  
  


**New Group Chat - 5:00pm**

**Yu Narukami added Family Time, Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamato, Futaba Sakura, Makoto Nijima, Yusuke Kitagawa!**

**Goro Akechi** has been made an admin!

**Ann Takamaki:** ?

**Ren Amamiya:** !

**Goro Akechi** has changed the chat name to  **Begone THOT**

**Goro Akechi:** I said begone thot in court.

**Makoto Nijima:** You… are a mess.

**Goro Akechi:** What was I supposed to say?? It was just a really weird trial. The victim wrote “Begone THOT” as a dying message.

**Naoto Shirogane:** W-what?

**Goro Akechi:** Yeah.

**Rise Kujikawa:** I’m sorry, but on the list of things I don’t think I would hear Goro say “Begone Thot” was on the TOP of that list.

**Goro Akechi** has muted the chat! Reason: Yes I know famous people, don’t clog the chat. Also, I’m coming home now.

~-_Write time_-~

Goro chuckled as he put his phone in his pocket and stood. He walked towards the grand wooden door of the courthouse. It was like a lavish sitting room, as he wasn’t currently in the courtroom at that moment.

He walked out into a crisp afternoon. The sky was slightly orange but was nowhere near dark. He walked off towards his house. Past the houses and other such buildings in a quiet town, not crowded or loud or bustling like Tokyo. It was a refreshing change from his hometown.

His stroll paused as a fox wearing a bandanna hopped down towards him. The shrine fox. It yipped at him happily.

“Hello there.”

The dog yipped again and Goro knelt down to pat its head.

  
“How are you?” He pulled out a small piece of meat from his bag, a leather saddlebag he now took with him everywhere, and gave it to the fox, who ate it happily. Afterward it strolled away and gave him a small bead. “Thank you. Bye.”

Goro stood up, stretched, waved at the fox and continued walking. Eventually, he reached his house. Really, it was Yu and Yosuke’s house, but they regard him as part of the family, so it’s his house too. He opened the door, took off his shoes, putting them away, walked into the living room, to be tackled down by a certain orange-haired girl and a dog.

“Hello, Futaba..!” He managed to yell out on his fall. He heard Ken chuckle. Damn, he might not have had the bravery to chuckle at him if they hadn’t asserted they were related before.

Futaba stood up but the dog was still on him. “Ken, right? Can you get your dog off me?”

“Yeah, yeah. Koromaru Come here!” Koromaru got off and ran up to Ken as Goro got up and flipped some of his hair away from his face.

A petite teal eyed and haired girl stared curiously at Goro. “You’re Goro Akechi, right? I’m Fuuka. How did you know who Ken was?”

Goro and Ken stared at each other. Then Ken played with his hair a little so it looked like the detective’s then stared at Fuuka, who was wide-eyed, then fixed his hair and spoke.

“We’re cousins, Fuuka.”

“Oh! And you didn’t tell us?”

Goro’s turn. “We didn’t realize until 3:00 in the morning.”

Everyone paused.

He spoke again. “So, I don’t think I know you all.”

The rest of SEES introduced themselves to Goro before everyone went to sleep in for the day, agreeing to hang out the next day. Goro took a shower and put on some pyjamas. He shared a room with Ren, but he didn’t actually share a bed. Well, he does usually share a bed with Ren, but he did have his own bed.

Ren pulled Goro into his bead as Morgana jumped and turned the light off. The three got comfortable and goro snuggled into Ren.

“Hey Goro?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, good night.”

“Mm. Love you, good night.”


	3. Terrible Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Okay, so I'm not feeling this one.

I've honestly lost the inspiration to continue writing this. I'm still in this fandom, and I'm going to still write a Persona Chatfic, I'm just restarting and having a different 'starting story'. I'm honestly really sorry if you liked reading my two chapters, but I just didn't like how it started.

Thanks for reading this if you are. I'll post my first chapter of the new chatfic soon.


End file.
